


《温泉之旅》

by rottenrose



Category: 188男团, 娘娘腔 - 水千丞 | Níang Niang Qiāng - Shuǐ Qiān Chéng, 水千丞, 谁把谁当真 - 水千丞 | Shéi Bǎ Shéi Dàng Zhēn - Shuǐ Qiān Chéng, 附加遺產 - 水千丞 | Fù Jiā Yí Chǎn - Shuǐ Qiān Chéng
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottenrose/pseuds/rottenrose





	《温泉之旅》

　　机场内，一双颀长身影，吸引了所经之处全部注视。  
　　稍矮之人年长些，驾着支复古金边圆眼镜，细链堪堪坠在肩头。挺拔身姿上,一袭简约的深紫风衣，只在袖口处绣着繁复花饰。庄重文艺的同时，又妖冶而魅惑。  
　　他身边年轻的大男孩比他高了五公分左右，比他身上印花衬衫大胆的浓粉色更吸睛的，是衬衫下蓬硕的胸肌。他随意搭了件漏洞牛仔裤，双扣腰带让他腰身显得极窄，像细花萼托着娇艳粉玫瑰，无一处不风骚，连裸露的外踝骨都性感。  
　　他摘下了墨镜和口罩，露出张让明星自惭形秽的脸，点沸了机场一众目光。这样的身材与长相，也许上帝派他做人的使命便是刺激他人分泌多巴胺，惹人上瘾。  
　　  
　　赵锦辛环顾一圈：“居然是我们最早。”他歪头欺向黎朔：“一会儿我哥一见你，又要小心眼儿了。”  
　　“看你还挺期待的。”黎朔轻哼。  
　　“我期待的是……”赵锦辛低笑两声，“黎叔叔每次提到他，表情都傲慢得了不得。就是现在这样，看起来又端庄，又冷艳，这四个字同时出现在你身上，就读作骚得欠操。”  
　　黎朔皱着眉后倾身体，和他拉开距离，无奈道：“我这么长时间还没有习惯你的……频率，也算随时保持新鲜吧。”  
　　“什么频率，发情的频率？”赵锦辛嬉笑，“人家频率怎么了嘛？早上都没让我做，我现在好饿的，前胸贴后背地想吃黎叔叔。”  
　　“你一天要早中晚三次吗？”  
　　赵锦辛没骨头一样黏在黎朔身上：“可以呀，就当饭吃了，谁让黎叔叔秀色可餐吗。我成语是不是有进步？”  
　　“你愿意饿着，你自己绝食去，我不奉陪你，”黎朔掩唇，“立正，稍息。军姿站不好不可以进食堂。”  
　　“Yes,Sir!”赵锦辛立刻“啪”一声并拢脚，站得笔直。  
　　“冷吗？”黎朔摸了摸他单薄衬衫和漏风裤子。  
　　“不冷，年轻，火气大，血气方刚。报告首长！可以报告一件事吗？”  
　　“准。”  
　　赵锦辛朝黎朔眨眨眼：“火气过大了，小小赵说它看见黎叔叔也想站军姿。准吗？”  
　　黎朔终于忍不住噗嗤了一声。  
　　赵锦辛把他搂过来哄：“这次你要跟我哥相处好几天，他要说了什么混账话你别忘心里去，我不会让你跟他独处的。”  
　　“不需要每次见他，你都提醒一遍，”黎朔淡道，“放心，他再犯病我会当他驴叫的。”  
　　赵锦辛笑着捏了捏他的脸：“这嘴……”他低头吧唧了一口：“走了，过去等他们。”  
　　  
　　“爸爸要上飞机了，你乖乖听二姑话。好，再见，你给爹地也再见。”  
　　李程秀把手机往旁边一举，里面的小奶音透过电流嗲嗲地叫了声“爹地也再见，一路顺风”，还没说完，小孩又“哇——”地尖叫了一声：“爹地真帅！”屏幕前，一直板着脸的男人终于舍得笑了下。  
　　正倒春寒，车外依旧冷。李程秀拢了拢浅咖色风衣。他里面搭着一件黑色高领羊绒衫，外面配着条长围巾，明明是韩流范儿，却走出了清雅民谣风，像个教书先生。他去后备箱时，听见了周围女生对着车上下来的人小范围的抽气声。  
　　此人长着一张让人神魂颠倒的脸，一改往日精英范，把托显成熟和威严的大背头抓出一个刺刺的造型，锐利而艳杀。他一身CHANEL定制，披着件乳白秋冬款大衣，搭一件卡其色休闲裤和一双白球鞋，贵气之余，更显年轻，仿佛一个二十出头的小少爷。只有脸上RETROSUPERFUTURE的金边眼镜压了压这份嫩。  
　　邵群拦住了李程秀：“我来。”自己提过二人行李。他走进大厅又变了脸，掏出手机烦躁地骂道：“不是让那小子在门口汇合吗？妈的，难不成还没到。”  
　　  
　　“哇哇哇哇哇！”  
　　一声浪叫传进他耳朵里，邵群紧锁眉头看向来人，说：“闭上你的鸟嘴。”  
　　温小辉跟没听见一样叽叽喳喳：“您这是香奈儿女装吧！邵大公子穿女装？好时尚啊。怎么突然这么会打扮，是要赶着跟谁比美去啊？敢问对方是不是姓黎？”  
　 邵群嗤笑：“比什么啊，见着侃儿爷您不就输了，你才是时尚弄潮儿。”他倨傲地抬抬下巴，示意温小辉看看自己身上重重缀着的异国风首饰，层层叠叠，密密麻麻，也不嫌沉：“你是打算去日本练摊儿卖小商品？”  
　　温小辉戴着个硕大的红框平底镜，一身波西米亚风情。他扭着腰身甩了甩流苏：“邵公子有兴趣？二十万一件，友情价卖你了。”  
　　“老子跟你有个屁的友情。Adrian，我发现你在我面前是越来越放肆了，皮痒？”  
　　说完，邵群见洛羿从不远处推着两个行李箱缓缓走过来，他翻了个白眼儿，嫌麻烦地不再搭理温小辉。他看温小辉兴奋地跟李程秀拥抱了下，又蹦跳到洛羿身边，也不知道他活力四射个什么劲儿。  
　　洛羿不着痕迹把温小辉要来拉行李的手隔开，过来礼貌地跟邵群和李程秀打了招呼。  
　　相比温小辉泼辣浪漫的错综复杂，洛羿搭配了极简风格。白灰间隔衬衫里面配白T，一条浅橙腰带系在淡蓝牛仔上，唯一的亮色是黑帆布鞋上的红鞋带，清爽到可以一透见底的澄澈。可他一抬眼，那面容如同圣殿碾压向人间，美得近乎带着毁灭性，将这份纯净烙上了一份惊心动魄的神秘。  
　　李程秀对洛羿知之不多，一直好感与Adi的伴侣这份无害气质，他还赞叹洛羿工作许久依旧跟个大学生一样干净。而邵群眼里，洛羿越装得干净，越是阴风阵阵。  
　　  
　　“哥，这里。”  
　　邵群扭头，见赵锦辛正挥手，他一眼就注意到旁边的黎朔。邵群狠狠唾骂了一番：干你娘快四十岁一老头儿，居然穿一身骚气紫，这种耍流氓程度跟光屁股裸奔有区别吗？首都安检还行不行，怎么还不按影响市容罪给黎朔抓起来。他恨不得立刻挡住李程秀眼睛。还没来得及说话，他就注意到黎朔脸上驾着的那个金边眼镜了。  
　　“操！”邵群哪能想到打扮这么久，还是跟老流氓撞衫。他正想一把扯下眼镜，转念又觉得老子这么帅，谁丑谁尴尬，昂首挺胸迈着孔雀步就过去了。  
　　黎朔显然也注意到了邵群脸上同款眼镜，膈应得脸色沉了沉。赵锦辛立马笑呵呵地把黎朔眼镜架到自己脸上：“帅吗，稳重多了吧？”  
　　黎朔摇摇头，莞然道：“像个斯文败类。”  
　　赵锦辛暗暗掐了下他屁股。  
　　“黎大哥！”温小辉挡在邵群前头，亢奋地拉着洛羿去跟黎朔打招呼。  
　　李程秀赶紧安慰邵群：“好了，你不戴我戴。”他戴好问邵群：“是不是更像民国老师了？”  
　　邵群欣赏了一会儿，突然觉得不对劲儿：“你跟锦辛戴个情侣眼镜算怎么回事儿，还我还我。”李程秀好笑地递给了他。  
　　黎朔看这兄弟俩一人一副金边眼镜儿，又一次感慨这兄弟俩真像，都是败类。但怎么看还是他家败类那个可爱，另外那个就是个弱智二百五，委屈程秀了。  
　　“走啦走啦，飞日本喽！”温小辉高呼一声，“温泉们，朕又要来临幸你们了！”  
　　  
　　  
　　既然决定一起出来玩，自然要凑在一起住同一个民宿。邵群对此安排烦得牙根痒痒。李程秀拽着他衣袖，拿湿漉漉的眼睛盯着他说：“我没那么多聚会，好容易大家一起，不要扫兴嘛。”邵群彻底没招了。不管先生们跟黎朔有什么矛盾，家里实际上还是两位太太做主的。  
　　邵群只能眼疾手快地选了离赵锦辛最远的一间屋子。  
　　“哥，”赵锦辛嘴角抽动，“我是瘟神吗？”  
　　洛羿淡定地把行李抬进了赵锦辛隔壁。他没什么不满。第一，赵锦辛和黎朔领证了；第二，自从他跟赵锦辛见了两次之后，他对黎朔的防备就已直线下滑。倒不是发觉了赵锦辛魅力多大，而是……  
　　“老公老公！抬头，”温小辉捧着一把雪，趁洛羿抬头时猛地一吹，“哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
　　洛羿被激得闭上了眼，却仰着脸慢慢微笑起来。  
　　他被吹得满头晶莹，睫毛带着雪花轻轻颤动，一片白之中，微弯的唇被衬得更水润嫣红，像个冰雪精灵。温小辉搓暖凉手，跪直了捧起洛羿的脸，含了含他的嘴唇：“哎呦我老公这张脸我都不知道怎么稀罕好了，长这么嫩还有18cm，你咋这么可人疼。”他把脸往隔壁一侧，嗤之以鼻道：“比某个小妖精好看一万倍，我呸。”  
　　洛羿挑眉：“为什么这么不喜欢他，难道你还对你黎大哥有什么执念？”  
　　“去去去，跟黎大哥有什么关系，我俩这叫同类相斥。”  
　　“哦？”洛羿忍笑，“嫉妒他比你浪？”  
　　“比我浪？笑话，有本事比一比，”温小辉故意搔首弄姿地逗洛羿，“哎呀，只不过同为姐妹，免不了比较嘛，你不懂的。”  
　　“他的胸那么大，你，”洛羿把手伸进温小辉衣服里掐了把乳头，“对A，输了。”  
　　温小辉咬了咬洛羿的脸蛋：“抱着我居然还敢看别人罩杯，渣男。”  
　　洛羿哑声道：“别咬脸，咬下面。”  
　　“啊啊啊，”温小辉推开洛羿的脸，“我不要不要不要，先泡温泉温泉温泉！”  
　　洛羿露出受伤的表情：“我还没有温泉重要……”  
　 “有有有，晚上嘛，绝对，泡完就立刻！”温小辉使劲吧唧了他一口，“泡完毛孔都张开啦，小菊花也张开啦，又软又好插，么么哒。”  
　　洛羿猛地偏头笑出了声，都被搞得不好意思了。  
　　“好吧，你先去，我收拾一下就过去。”  
　　  
　　温小辉泡了个通体舒畅。鸡蛋膜啊什么的见到他的皮肤一定要自惭形秽到跳温泉自尽。“白嫩，丝滑，细腻，紧致，牛奶肌，仙味十足，无可挑剔……”他一堆堆给自己找着形容词。  
　　在一片宣软厚实的雪被中，他在雾气缭绕中赤裸着，好好过了把雪王子的瘾：“A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the Queen,呃，啦啦啦，啦啦啦，Let it go, Let it go……”  
　　这里温泉繁多，捉迷藏一样，他和洛羿单独享受了一个下午，没未见他人。等泡出来，天都黑了，俩人一起吃了怀石料理，洛羿见他没动几口，忙问：“怎么不吃？不舒服？来按摩一下。”  
　　温小辉摇摇头，直截了当地说：“晚上不能多吃，不然一会儿被顶得想吐。”  
　　洛羿好险没笑着拍桌。  
　　“吃你的，”他暧昧道，“我一会儿温柔一点。”  
　　“放屁吧。”温小辉嫌弃地撇撇嘴，一脸不信。  
　　“保证。”  
　　“不许保证这个，”温小辉气急败坏地怼了怼牛肉，“你给我用力你听见没有！”  
　　洛羿终于拍了桌。  
　　“好了，小辉哥，”笑完他正色道，“再吃一点。”温小辉见状乖乖地听话，又开始填肚子。  
　　  
　　水包裹住的一霎，邵群终于把见到老流氓后的一身戾气消散了个无影无踪。他是极喜欢温泉的。正享受得悠哉时，邵群一扭头发现李程秀耷拉着脑袋，无聊地玩儿水。他对李程秀情绪的敏感度几乎逐年递增，李程秀这很明显就是有心事，要坏菜的那种心事。邵群登时紧张了：“程秀，你不难受？”  
　　李程秀一股欲说还休的优柔，使劲摇摇脑袋，邵群盯着他喂不胖的小细脖子生怕他给晃断了再。  
　　反正一直这样，李程秀但凡不高兴了，他不仅要调动所有感情经验使劲猜，还得厚脸皮穷追不舍地问，问个十遍不止才能撬开李程秀那张嘴，他要是不刨根问底，李程秀就一个人在那儿不声不响地憋着郁闷，绝对不再主动跟他说。相处久了李程秀也慢慢在改这毛病，不过也就是改到从问十次八次到问个四五次的程度。  
　　别废话了，问吧。  
　　邵群淌过去搂住他：“心肝儿，你好不容易出来旅游，谁又招你不高兴了，老公去阉了他下面那玩意儿给你泡药酒。”虽然他知道百分之九十九是因为他吧，但是能博媳妇儿一笑，口头上让小小群牺牲牺牲也无所谓了。他邵群也有烽火戏诸侯的一天。  
　　李程秀果然皱起眉，嘴角又想扯弯又觉得难堪，于是瞪了邵群一眼：“别胡说。”  
　　邵群打蛇上棍地赖道：“怎么还舍不得啊？那你是不是觉得这玩意儿还有点儿用？但光它没用，还得我用马达带，不然动不起来。”邵群搔着李程秀的痒：“你不原谅我，光舍不得它，你也没法爽啊。”  
　　李程秀“啧”了一声，拍开他的手：“你……哎，我真没事。不要随时说这些不着调的话。”  
　　“我就这样儿，骨头长得歪，天生不着调，”邵群说，“我媳妇最着调，所以请我媳妇小李同志精准扶贫，你帮帮我。告诉我你心里在想什么，让我跟着着调着调行不行？”邵群转转眼珠：“不然我这么混不吝，肯定又要不着调地找事儿，找谁的事儿呢？我选一选这里我看谁最不顺眼……”  
　　“哎呀，”李程秀终于笑了，“你表弟好歹跟你团聚一回，就算为锦辛的面子好不好，不要闹尴尬。本来什么事都没有，搞得丢人败兴，何必呢？”  
　　邵群撅撅嘴：“谁说没事儿，你出发前还好好的，见了那老流……见了姓黎的就一肚子心事。我不管，你不告诉我到底你在郁闷什么，我就觉得你是因为姓黎的……”  
　　李程秀掐了下他腰，艰难地说：“我是因为……因为……想起那年我们在香港温泉……”  
　　邵群脸一下子变了。  
　　李程秀叹道：“算了，说了没意思。都让你别问。”  
　　邵群急了：“别别，媳妇儿，你说吧，别光说，你想骂就骂，想打就打，我绝对打不还手骂不还口的！以前那个混蛋邵群死了，现在的邵群永远替他还债的，你想什么时候讨就什么时候讨，都发泄在我身上，别憋在心里憋得自己难受。”  
　　李程秀咬咬嘴唇，慢慢道：“我还记得，从香港回来以后，你要给我那套海景房。我没要，你生气，走了好几天。”  
　　邵群讪讪道：“媳妇儿你记忆力真好。”  
　　李程秀温和地笑笑：“关于你的事，我每件都记得很好。”  
　　邵群愣了愣。  
　　“然后你过来接我，让我搬过去跟你一起住，说你很想我……其实我想，想告诉你，之后那段时光，真是当时我一生中最幸福的时光了。”  
　　邵群喉头发涩，讷讷问：“那现在呢？”  
　　“现在，和你在一起的每一天都是最幸福的，”李程秀笑着扒拉了一下他湿漉漉的头发，“虽然……但我人生中所有美好都和你有关。”  
　　邵群抱住了他，红着眼睛嘟囔道：“明明是你不高兴，还反过来哄我……”你到底为什么这么好啊……  
　　他把脸埋进李程秀脖颈里，明明温泉水很烫，但任何热源都不能满足他，只有怀中人是他灵魂的避风港，他只贪怀中人这份温暖。  
　　李程秀像哄孩子一样拍着他的背，哄了片刻，他幽幽道：“所以那年你在香港到底跟那个小男孩做了没？”  
　　邵群刚憋回去的眼泪变成冷汗流了下来。  
　　李程秀拍拍他脸：“没事，说实话。”  
　　“他、他、他勾引我……”邵群垂下大脑袋，“媳妇儿，我错了。”  
　　李程秀轻哼一声，然后偏头使劲咬住了邵群手臂上的肱二头肌。邵群不怎么疼，但嘴里“噫嘘唏”个不停，主要是爽得。  
　　“解气了吗？”  
　　李程秀喘息着眯眼看他：“现在想想，好气，我以前，怎么忍下来的……”  
　　邵群冲他Wink了一下：“那换个狠一点的惩罚方式嘛，持续很多年那种处分，比如罚我必须把你干怀孕那种……”  
　　李程秀笑着凑上去咬住了邵群的喉结。  
　　  
　　黎朔一个激灵，拿手臂把正准备扩张的赵锦辛勒进怀里。  
　　“我……”赵锦辛一下磕到黎朔胸上，嘴里“操”字还没出口，黎朔就拿手指抵在唇前，无声却用力地皱眉“嘘”几下子。  
　　赵锦辛听着他哥他嫂渐渐粗重的喘息声，忍住翻白眼的冲动，气得在黎朔胸肌上磨了磨牙。  
　　黎朔用唇语说：“回，屋，子，里。”  
　　赵锦辛用嘴里的气把脸蛋吹得鼓鼓的，吹完嘟着嘴唇小声道：“你好不容易答应在温泉里的。”  
　　黎朔哄道：“叔叔反悔一次，温泉还是不干净。”  
　　“哪有说好又反悔的！怎么这样！早知道不和他们住一起了，”赵锦辛像个买不到玩具的小孩一样扭动着大块头的身体，烦躁地说，“听到就听到吗，让我哥也听听。”  
　　“嗯——”黎朔装严肃，“胡闹。”  
　　赵锦辛深吸一口气，突然舔舔唇角，邪笑着压上来：“黎叔叔知不知道，我哥最高纪录是一夜六次，我是七次。”他秀了秀臂上肌肉，飞了个桃花媚眼给黎朔：“我哥不仅从小就干不过我，也，干，不过我。你不是想看我哥吃瘪吗，你不如跟我嫂子比着叫，看看你老婆把他老公比下去，不会有成就感吗？”  
　　黎朔默念孩子非要吃糖就给他玩手机转移注意力。他勾起赵锦辛的脖子，靡靡道：“宝宝，叔叔突然想回屋里骑大马，我自己动好不好？”  
　　赵锦辛鼓着脸：“那我要你穿制服。”  
　　“你来旅游还带了情趣内衣？……算了，好的，都听我们甜辛大宝贝的，走了，快进屋。”  
　　赵锦辛拿下嘴唇包住上嘴唇，使劲吹了口气，吹得刘海噗嗒噗嗒飞。他一跃出水，大咧咧地光着身子，只把黎朔扯出来拿浴巾一裹，横抱着回房。  
　　黎朔在他怀里使劲试图用浴巾摆遮住他下体，低吼道：“穿衣服！”  
　　“没人在。”  
　　“你怎么知道小辉他们不在？！”  
　　赵锦辛痞笑：“你就当你老婆我有女人的直觉吧。”  
　　  
　　  
　　晚餐后，俩人又逛了一圈才回房，温小辉洗完澡窝在榻榻米上打游戏。  
　　“小辉哥。”他身后，温泉水滑洗完凝脂的美人出浴，氤氲地叫了他一声。  
　　“嗯？”温小辉专注地盯着屏幕。  
　　“不要看了，刚才说好什么了？”  
　　“说好什么了？”  
　　“我要你说。”  
　　“什么什么，不知道什么是什么。”温小辉晃晃巴掌脸。  
　　“……好，”洛羿眸中情欲蔓延，“帮你想起来。”他坐到温小辉身后，手臂一揽，轻而易举把人抬了起来，抱进自己双腿间，右手伸进睡袍内，开始拨动。  
　　“看着我，小辉哥。”洛羿左手掰过温小辉的下巴，迫使他向后转头。  
　　他轻柔地拿手指摩挲着温小辉的嘴唇，专注地说：“Wherefore didst thou not look at me? If thou hadst looked at me thou hadst loved me.Well! I will kiss it now. I will bite it with my teeth as one bites a ripe fruit.”  
　　那声音阴柔又热烈，如同盛放的罂粟，让人战栗，又让人成瘾。温小辉看着念台词的洛羿眼里弥漫着戏剧化的疯狂。但他不会再傻到认为那只是戏。  
　　“我看着你呢。”温小辉舔了舔他的嘴唇。  
　　洛羿咬住他，向下压去，加深了这个吻。他的一双大手揉搓着温小辉全身，扯掉了碍事的内裤。温小辉侧躺着被迫承吻，被洛羿边操弄乳头边灌溉津液。洛羿攥住温小辉下体撸动着，刮磨起了他的马眼。温小辉被弄得一阵阵收缩大腿肌肉，挣扎着逃离了吻，发出急促而细碎的猫样呜咽，又被洛羿拖进暗无天日又旖旎的吻里。  
　　  
　　洛羿松开嘴，沿着温小辉身体曲线慢慢往下舔，直到蜜穴处。他埋进香软挺翘的两瓣圆峰亲了亲，温小辉羞得拿腿捶他背后的穷奇。  
　　“不要动。”洛羿伸出舌头，在穴口四周勾画，引得穴口麻痒到阵阵收缩。身下人浪叫声含羞带骚更加婉转动听。  
　　洛羿慢慢捅进去一个中指，用纤长手指在里面抠挖。三根进去之后，温小辉抬头，媚绵绵地挑了他一眼：“你现在硬了吗？过来口一口。”  
　　洛羿粗声道：“你在我眼前我就硬了。”  
　　温小辉淫笑两声：“还挺会说话，来嘛，跟你小舅舅客气什么？”  
　　投入了背德感的角色，洛羿眸色又深一分，他点点头，自己往前跪了跪，掂着自己的健壮阳具拍了拍温小辉的脸。  
　　温小辉舔了舔他的龟头，舔得他呼吸愈重，之后一点点往里含洛羿半硬的分身。  
　　温小辉大张着嘴吞了半根，边撩拨洛羿大腿内侧最敏感的软肉，边扭着细软的腰肢，跪在榻榻米上，一口一口吞吐着棒棒糖。洛羿看他汗湿的额角，微蹙的眉，被情潮蒸红的眼梢，和跪着撅起来大敞着门庭的小穴，小穴处还边收缩边挤压，流了一片淫靡白浊。视觉触觉双刺激，洛羿没几下就胀满了。  
　　他将手插进温小辉发间，游移片刻便箍着温小辉的头迫使他停下。“够了，坐过来。”温小辉虚虚蹲在洛羿身上，扶着大肉棒一点点用下面那张小嘴儿往里吃。  
　　“啊，洛羿，洛羿……”他忍着巨大刺激一遍遍叫着心爱的名字，渴望得到帮助。而洛羿只想看他带着羞耻的自力更生。他眼见温小辉在欲望里微仰起纤弱的脖子，鼓动着喉结，有种猎食者想咬断动脉生吞活剥的冲动。  
　　温小辉终于全部咽了进去，彻底坐到了洛羿胯上。洛羿直起上半身将他死死搂进怀里。  
　　他不会咬断的。他要时时刻刻克制着嗜血掠夺的本能，维持一个一同食草的温柔表象，来呵护他活下去的盼望。怀里的小东西，是他唯一的寄托，是他的命。  
　　  
　　“啊，呃呃，啊啊啊，洛羿，洛羿，啊——啊！……”  
　　温小辉自己动了几下，就被身下人夺回了主动权。洛羿揉捏着他的屁股，由下往上狂风骤雨般冲撞着，温小辉原来细碎的娇喘渐渐变成失控的尖叫。硕大的火棍塞满了他的后庭，打得他臀肉啪啪声不绝于耳。他的小嘴撑得厉害，洛羿又撞得太快，没几下洛羿的大宝贝就跳了出来，直挺挺了打到了温小辉的后腰。  
　　温小辉只能颤抖着再一次扶住又爱又恨的肉棒，自己塞进自己身体里。  
　　洛羿被他脸上骚性的小模样取悦了，拿手指轻佻地弹了弹他的脸，调戏一番，又搂进怀里，慢而深地往内里开凿研磨起来。  
　　温小辉G点被翻来覆去按压，淫叫带上了求饶的哭腔，一浪盖过一浪，一声高过一声。  
　　就在他潜意识里还有空盘算怎么哭让洛羿看着他更美时，突然一声骚叫高昂地传进了他的耳朵。温小辉倒吸一口气，猛地捂住嘴。洛羿也皱着眉头停下了动作。  
　　  
　　黎朔气疯了，拿拳猛地捶赵锦辛的胸肌，捶地赵锦辛大罩杯的胸一抖一抖的。赵锦辛丝毫不当回事，捂着他的嘴，不要脸地眯起眼睛，小声跟黎朔咬耳朵：“我都被打扰两次了，凭什么每次都是咱们家让！我不让，看谁叫的过谁。”  
　　赵锦辛换了张花见花开的笑脸，揉搓着黎朔腰线上的敏感点：“黎叔叔放心，我可是麦霸，没人唱的过我的。”  
　　之后高声地冲着隔壁骚叫起来：“啊——啊——黎朔，啊——你好厉害啊，人家好舒服，昂~快，快点嘛，快快，对，啊，对对对，往里，人家要往里，啊！嗷嗷嗷！啊啊啊，大大大，Great!唔唔，咦啊，吸起来，吸起来，不行，不行，我还要，啊啊啊，舒服死了，啊，黎朔你好棒啊——”  
　　黎朔气得想踹死他的心都有了。他呲起牙，张开嘴，狠狠朝赵锦辛捂着他的嘴的那只手咬了上去。但平面对平面，一点杀伤力都没有。赵锦辛又“嗯嗯啊啊”了两声，转过头低声道：“你咬人家。你还是不是人家的Sweet Lamb了！惩罚你。”  
　　说完狠狠往黎朔身体里一捅。  
　　“啊唔——”黎朔情不自禁地叫出声，又想到温小辉在隔壁，声音一大都能听见，赶紧捂住了嘴。这一下灭顶的爽感憋得他牙龈生疼，差点掉泪。赵锦辛看着黎朔为了面子拼命忍耐到几乎楚楚可怜的样子，非但没有同情，分身反而变本加厉地更大一圈，急于把黎朔蹂躏得更加可怜迷离，沉沦在自己的操弄里。  
　　赵锦辛讲黎朔的双腿折到极致，让被他摧残许久的花心暴露在自己眼前，他看着自己粗壮的根茎往花心里残忍地捣，脆嫩花心边呜咽地含着他的巨根，边被操翻出了软肉，淫荡残败至极，让他心理满足到爆炸，爽之又爽。  
　　黎朔这回没本事再配合，赵锦辛不知道被触动了哪根筋，太过强势而疯狂，肉体交合声过于巨大，共振了一室空气，颠簸得他无法呼吸。在巫山滂沱大雨中，他只有精力拼命忍住不叫出声。  
　　黎朔捂着嘴，使劲摇着头，他在勉强呼吸间断断续续地无声说：“慢一点，锦辛，慢一点”。那圆润的眼型竟因求饶而下垂，望向上位者的眼神近似乞怜，甚至眼角处滑落了一滴压抑不住的、快感的泪水。赵锦辛原本就所剩无几的理智烧了个干干净净。刚才故意的高叫变成了爽疯了的赞叹：“黎叔叔，啊你好棒，妈的，真是个骚货！啊好他妈爽，坏蛋，你快搞死我了，我要吃了你……”  
　　  
　　温小辉丝毫不知道赵锦辛用自己操黎朔的啪啪声伪装出了自己被操的假象，他只觉得隔壁那个又高又壮的肌肉骚零可真是……没有素质！！！  
　　扰了自己的兴致不说，还那么臭不要脸子的……哎！果然邵群的弟弟，总是没有羞耻心的。赵锦辛你他娘的知道你是被干着呢，不知道以为你赛诗会呢！哪儿那么多废话啊！  
　　温小辉咬牙切齿地想着，又发现自己刚才酝酿好的情绪，就差一点就被洛羿操哭出来的那种即将要攀到顶峰的情绪，被赵锦辛这个小贱人破坏得干干净净。  
　　“日啊！”他从牙缝挤出一句脏话，那种功亏一篑功败垂成之感太憋屈了！  
　　温小辉泄愤地轻轻捶了下洛羿的肩，嗔怪道：“你停下来做什么，不许停。痒死了，快操我！”  
　　“呃啊……”洛羿被温小辉扭动的屁股激了激，咬着肉缓过那阵麻意，啄吻着温小辉下巴，柔声说，“乖，咱们进浴室做。”  
　　温小辉怒了：“我不去！”他一指挨着赵锦辛房间的那面墙：“抱着我去那里，我还就不信了。”  
　　洛羿哭笑不得：“比这个做什么，嗓子该哑了。”  
　　温小辉说：“不怕，一会儿喝你的奶润润嗓子。”  
　　洛羿呼吸一窒，旋即急促地喘了几口，二话不说托起温小辉的屁股就把人抱了起来。温小辉双腿盘在洛羿腰上，被洛羿护着后脑重重抵到墙上，他蝴蝶骨生疼，旋即就被洛羿放肆的顶操而忘了疼，只剩爽。他三分较劲儿七分真忍不住地叫了起来。  
　　温小辉边吸，边有点佩服自己这个时候还有意识想着丰富词汇跟赵锦辛赛诗：“啊啊啊啊，老公，人家小嘴吃不下了，啊啊啊啊，老公，好深别，不要了，唔，还要，老公我好爱你哦，老公快干坏人家，快干死人家……”温小辉叫完就后悔了，已经满脸通红，真是羞得恨不得钻进洛羿怀里不出来。他不要脸的段位没有赵锦辛的高，战斗持续下去是要输的节奏……不行！他不能不战而降，谁让赵锦辛先挑衅的。  
　　温小辉想完才发现洛羿没动静了，他睁开眼看了看抱着他的眼前人，寒毛都竖了起来。浓的化不开的暴风雨，黑云压城一般聚集在洛羿眼里。那暴风雨温小辉很熟悉，又不熟悉。熟悉是因为那是欲望带来的，不熟悉是因为这种欲望已经彻底没了那种要呵护他的理智。  
　　洛羿黑漆漆的眼瞳吃人一样一眨不眨盯着温小辉。他从牙缝里挤出了一个词：“妈的。”  
　　温小辉倒吸一口冷气。  
　　这还是他这么多年来第一次听洛羿说脏话，他更佩服自己了，他到底说了什么让他老公非月圆之夜变身了。  
　　洛羿轻笑一声：“这是你自己邀请的。”  
　　他抱着温小辉远离墙面，一把把人扔到桌子上。  
　　“洛羿！”  
　　不等温小辉再说话，洛羿堵住了他的嘴，欺身压了上去。  
　　  
　　赵锦辛听着隔壁不成调的呻吟，又叫了几声：“我老公是最棒的，啊，老公好可爱好美味哦。”黎朔手攥着床单，牙咬着枕套，攥得骨节爆出嶙峋青筋，嘴唇咬得血红。  
　　赵锦辛停下动作，从黎朔身体里抽出来，温柔地吻了吻黎朔全身，黎朔疑惑地看了他一眼，那朦胧懵懂的无辜模样差点让赵锦辛射出来。  
　　赵锦辛笑道：“好了好了，不跟他比了，我认输。不要攥被单，黎叔叔抱着我嘛。”  
　　黎朔垂着眼角愣愣地看他：“怎么了？”  
　　赵锦辛把他抱在怀里，让黎朔的双臂环住自己脖子，搂着黎朔又插进去：“万一我的小Lamb忍不住叫出来，露馅了可就不好了。”  
　　黎朔软软地哼了一声：“有什么不好，横竖你不出亏。”  
　　赵锦辛说：“我不在乎，但我不想让我的宝贝儿难受吗。我慢一点动，黎叔叔喘在我耳边好不好？”  
　　黎朔笑了起来，忍不住亲了亲赵锦辛的侧脸。  
　　他干着脸上两道泪痕，咬着赵锦辛的肩膀，被赵锦辛抱在怀里反复贯穿。黎朔浅浅咬了赵锦辛耳廓一下，哄道：“快射好不好？”  
　　赵锦辛甜笑：“叔叔今天牙口真好。那正好我射的时候让你咬咬好不好？”  
　　黎朔无意识地拿脸蹭着他脖子：“你先，你先让我射。”  
　　“一起。”赵锦辛把黎朔正面朝上推到被子上，自己倒过来撑在黎朔身体上，把自己的分身插进黎朔嘴里，又用舌头舔上了黎朔的下体。  
　　  
　　  
　　四个人巅峰之时预计都不会想到，隔着一个前厅的另一间卧室，李程秀笑得满脸通红，脸热到需要用手掌扇风，而邵群穿着睡衣，抱着抱枕，树袋熊一样静静坐在榻榻米上。  
　　  
　　刚才他俩在温泉回忆完往昔，互诉了衷肠，气氛好的不要不要的。  
　　邵群做完一次，回屋又性味盎然。他觉得这段时间健身成果良好，环境又这么给面子，一定可以破了一夜六次这个记录当个七次八次郎，结果正亲亲摸摸呢，就给那一阵阵打鸣一样的鸡叫给破坏了。  
　　鸡叫让李程秀边被他亲边开始狂笑。  
　　他给李程秀讲笑话的时候！都没看见李程秀这么笑过！  
　　李程秀笑完还说“对不起，你继续”，自己继续了他又开始笑！这回还笑得滚地上去了？！到底在笑什么！是吃了鸽子屁了吗咯咯咯咯咯咯地？  
　　结果李程秀也不知道是臊得也不知道是笑得，红着脸说：“你表弟，哈哈哈哈。他说，他说，哈哈哈哈。对不起，邵群，让我笑一会儿好吗？”  
　　他能说什么？！赵锦辛这个丢人现眼的玩意儿！他叫黎朔老公？！要不是早就知道他俩体位，邵群真的有种五雷轰顶的感觉。  
　　虽然听到这个称呼，也没有比五雷少几雷。  
　　邵群暴躁地差点去踹赵锦辛的门去了，却被李程秀拦下来说：“我真的不笑了。”  
　　“你再笑怎么办！”邵群咬牙切齿。  
　　李程秀想了想，糯糯道：“再笑……嗯，给你一个惊喜。”保证不到三分钟，李程秀又笑得像只小仓鼠。  
　　邵群看着他笑成这副德行，都气乐了。  
　　他其实觉得挺好玩的，便也跟着高兴起来。这可能就是聚会的意义。  
　　他的霸道是根植骨血的，说不定一辈子都改不掉。程秀又逆来顺受，两个人磨合的时候，他一直以为自己改了很多，但程秀同样牺牲更多。他想，以后多鼓励程秀交朋友吧，跟不同的人接触，给李程秀带来生活的调剂，让他永远轻松快乐，无忧无虑。  
　　但绝对不能交黎朔那样的！  
　　  
　　李程秀在旁边乐，邵群抱着抱枕歪头看他乐，邵群那么一个瞬间觉得，活着果然真是幸福。  
　　  
　　等那边儿结束，李程秀搓了搓滚烫的脸：“人都有意思呢，还有比这个的……”  
　　邵群愤愤地嘟囔道：“你笑够了吧？你发完誓以后笑了多少次了，你准备给我几个惊喜？”  
　　李程秀起身，往浴室走去。  
　　邵群喊：“你干嘛？”  
　　李程秀说：“都出汗了，再洗个澡。”  
　　“你不正面回答我问题！敢情不是你自己国家的水这么浪费，”邵群把抱枕抛了过去，“睡觉了，不理你了。”  
　　李程秀笑着闪身进浴室，躲开了抱枕，探出脑袋道：“等一会儿再睡呀。”邵群不吭声。  
　　等了不大会儿，邵群感觉有人扳他的肩膀，他耷拉着眼皮：“干嘛？”结果一看就瞪大了眼睛，李程秀上半身穿着他的衬衫，大一号的衬衫空荡荡地罩在身上，引人无限瞎想。他头发湿漉漉地，滴了衬衫上几滴水，正好润湿他胸前两个小乳头。半遮半掩半透明地欲拒还迎着。两条又白又细又直的腿，跟雨后竹一样，嫩嫩香香，赤裸着什么都没穿。  
　　李程秀腼腆地笑了笑，不太好意思直视进邵群的眼睛：“那个……惊喜。我，我没穿内裤，嗯……”  
　　邵群饿虎扑食一样扑向这具待宰的羔羊。  
　　  
　　快到巅峰的时候，李程秀想了想刚才温小辉和赵锦辛，咬了咬牙，下决心在邵群耳边低声道：“老公，我好爱你。”  
　　邵群低吟一声，一股股射进了他体内。  
　　  
　　  
　　温小辉被干的腿都发颤，回想起洛羿狼变的那晚，还是觉得爽到心脏都在隐隐作痛。不能这么纵欲，纵欲过度真的会得心脏病。他选择白天跟李程秀呆在一起，洛羿再三保证都不在白天回房。那可是狼窟。  
　　他打算叫上黎朔一起跟李程秀去打球，找了黎朔半天没找到，就先跟李程秀去了。没想到打了几下拍子就坏了，他知道杂货屋在哪里，于是自己出门找。  
　　杂货屋东西不少，垒得高高的，他这身形一矮身就遮没了。他蹲在底下翻着球拍，突然听见门砰一声巨响，像被人从里面猛关上。温小辉毛骨悚然，吓得一动不敢动。结果还没两秒，他就听见急促的喘息声。  
　　“锦辛，啊……”  
　　  
　　操……是黎大哥和赵锦辛？！温小辉头皮发麻，这怎么出去，出去了该多尴尬！  
　　他只好硬着头皮，把自己缩进箱子后面一动不动地听着这副活春宫。  
　　  
　　赵锦辛边吻边扯开黎朔衬衫把手伸进去，搓揉着黎朔的乳尖。  
　　“又扯坏我一件衣服。”黎朔无奈地含糊着说。  
　　赵锦辛露齿一笑，小白牙在昏暗的杂货间白得蛊惑，像只亮出獠牙的吸血鬼：“谁让黎叔叔太甜，我忍不住嘛~这些东西太碍事了，我希望黎叔叔什么都不穿，长在我身上。”  
　　他压过来扯掉黎朔皮带：“我的大宝贝嵌在你小穴里黏住，你中有我，我中有你。”  
　　黎朔嗤道：“没两天你就腻了。”  
　　赵锦辛挑眉：“小瞧我？以我的腰力，拖着你走两个月没问题吧。”  
　　黎朔道：“你要是真想试，下次我就用502做润滑剂，打电话报警才能分开那种。”  
　　赵锦辛哈哈大笑。  
　　  
　　温小辉眨眨眼，怎么感觉他俩的对话自己有点跟不上。说得不是中国话吗，怎么有种高中上数学课的感觉？  
　　  
　　赵锦辛揽过黎朔后脑，迫使他仰着头，用舌头挑逗他的舌头，津液纠缠中，赵锦辛把手塞进黎朔的内裤一下下搓揉起来。  
　　等黎朔完全勃起，赵锦辛扯开自己拉链，稍稍褪了褪裤子，让裤腰卡在胯上，才掏出了自己那玩意儿。他按着黎朔的头让人半跪下来口。  
　　  
　　赵锦辛衣冠整齐，把几乎一丝不挂、只有一件破败衬衫的黎朔整个人抬了起来，抵到了墙上。连根没入时，两个人都发出了野兽一样的嘶吼。  
　　“锦辛，有点，”黎朔难为情地啧了一声，“不太舒服，去桌子上。”  
　　赵锦辛坏笑道：“忍一会儿，这个姿势插得深。”黎朔不好意思说太深了有点疼，只好忍着，随即就被干得除了爽什么都感觉不出来了。  
　　赵锦辛把黎朔往上拖了拖，让黎朔的位置正好合适他吸吮黎朔的奶子，他边干边啧啧有声地吸起奶来。  
　　黎朔在这需要赵锦辛强力的姿势下，每被顶一下几乎都能被顶进高峰，口里一声声叫着赵锦辛的名字，仿佛他是赵锦辛最虔诚的信徒，只有重复这位神明的名字才能使自己的灵魂有所寄托，才能获得神之垂帘，获得至高无上的爱。  
　　赵锦辛总算要换姿势了，他抱着黎朔，把褪下的衣服堆放到桌子上，他将人压上去后扯开了自己的领带，边游刃有余地抽插，边手法娴熟地把黎朔双手绑了起来。  
　　“小混蛋，”黎朔皱眉，“你又不让我自己动，难受死了，松开我。”  
　　赵锦辛套弄着黎朔的分身，说：“我要自己把黎叔叔弄射，就算不是被我插射，也必须被我含射。就算是你碰你自己，我也会吃醋的。”  
　　黎朔咬牙：“你吃个屁醋。”  
　　赵锦辛无赖道：“谁知道你自己撸的时候想得是谁。”  
　　黎朔耐心道：“是你，真的是你，我不会骗你的，宝宝，叔叔最喜欢你了。”  
　　赵锦辛危险地眯了眯眼：“最喜欢？”  
　　“……只喜欢，真的只喜欢你。”  
　　“只是喜欢？”  
　　“……我爱你，锦辛，甜辛大宝贝，不要插射，这里不舒服……”  
　　“哼，”赵锦辛抿唇笑着，晃晃脑袋，“黎叔叔说爱人家的时候还带着目的性，我不开心，本来没想插射的，试一试好了。”  
　　“……你这个小屁孩。”  
　　“对，我是小屁孩，没你屁股大，你屁股大合适生育，咱俩不是正在进行生育前运动吗？”赵锦辛堵住黎朔的嘴，不知疲倦地耸动了起来。  
　　黎朔仰着脸放弃了抵抗，沉迷在赵锦辛一下下的顶弄里，希望这次可以顺利，不要每次都爽得要下地狱才能被插射。  
　　酥麻的电流中，一声声的赵锦辛，在黎朔脑海里是那么好听，赵锦辛这个人，从名字，到样貌，从才学，到家室，从里到外，林林总总，都是那么完美。他曾经怎么会认为赵锦辛不合适他，他现在已经爱赵锦辛爱到深入骨髓，越来越看不见赵锦辛的缺点了。  
　　当初他们刚和好，他还不断要求自己克制，这段感情要循序渐进。但是这段时间过去，他不知不觉又一次为赵锦辛彻底沉沦。  
　　赵锦辛一定就是那让无数人为之丧命的塞壬，还好，还好，他将这只海妖收归己有。这回他一定要牢牢握住，不给任何人破坏这段感情的机会，甚至是赵锦辛，和他自己。  
　　  
　　温小辉就这么大张着嘴，直到他俩结束，赵锦辛抱着踉跄的黎朔出了杂货室的门，都没有把嘴合上过。  
　　  
　　“Adi！”李程秀跑了过来，“你怎么去找个球拍找了这么久，我刚找到洛羿，他去找你了……你怎么了？怎么失魂落魄的？”  
　　温小辉信仰崩塌一样看着脑海里的一片废墟，死活都建构不起来新的世界观。  
　　他，敬爱的，崇拜的，完美的，黎大哥，居然，居然，居然是零？！？！  
　　这，他一个零，不是对零有歧视，关键是，赵锦辛，那个小骚货，昨天还跟自己比着叫了一个小时的小浪蹄子！黎大哥的老婆！他是一？！？！  
　　“Adi,Adi，小辉？”  
　　“程秀，”温小辉难以启齿地开口，“你，跟邵群打听过，呃，黎大哥他们的，呃，体位吗？”  
　　李程秀眨眨眼：“啊，你不知道吗？这个，邵群说他们家的人都不做零的。”  
　　温小辉感觉又一道雷劈在他身上，但他已经被雷得里焦外嫩，都没什么感觉了。  
　　“所以，你知道，邵群也知道，那洛羿知道吗？”  
　　“我当然知道。”洛羿冷冰冰地出现在他身后。  
　　温小辉猛地转头，不可置信地喊：“所以全世界只瞒着我一个人是吗？！？！”  
　　“这种事一眼就看出来了，还需要被谁瞒吗？”  
　　“你是在侮辱我智商吗？”  
　　洛羿森森地笑了笑：“这是小事，我现在只想问你，你是怎么知道他俩的体位的。”  
　　温小辉和李程秀打了个寒战。  
　　洛羿幽幽道：“你看见他俩做了是吗？所以，你，又，看，见，了，黎，朔，的，那，里。”  
　　邵群不知道从哪里冒出来搂住李程秀的肩膀：“幸亏不是你去找球拍哦。”  
　　温小辉慢慢举手投降道：“你要吃醋就惩罚我吧，黎大哥是无辜的啊……”  
　　  
　　  
　　温小辉被狼变洛羿压着，泪流满面地想了一个问题：“这破聚会……下次还敢再组织吗？”


End file.
